custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Wrekan
Makuta Wrekan is the Makuta of the western region of the Northern Continent, and is one of the Makuta's best scientists. Biography Wrekan, like many Makuta, created many Rahi for the Brotherhood of Makuta. After joining Teridax's side, he was more interested on experiment on his "projects" that he wanted to test out. One of these projects involved a Toa that would be able to "mutate" anything when using this new power. The test subject was a captured Toa named Gennex. After finalizing the "project", he at first deemed it as a failed experiment (as the Toa wasn't using his Mutation powers), only to have second thoughts once the Toa broke free from his containment, and left the island with his "mutated" wings. He was the Makuta who also assisted Tazzuk into creating a unique "Rahkshi" creature that Tazzuk would soon call "Kuzzat." He helped develop the extra arms and spines on the Rahkshi project. Once Tazzuk placed a "Kraata" within Kuzzat, the Rahkshi came to life, and sprung at Wrekan, but let the Makuta lived, under the instructions of his master, Tazzuk. Wrekan, surprised that the Rahkshi could speak, asked Tazzuk more about what kind of Rahkshi he was suppose to be. After viewing a disturbing death from the Dark Hunter "Fireblaze", caused by the dreaded Kuzzat, Tazzuk explained that Kuzzat's power is Virus. Before the war between the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta began, he created a large army that are simply synthetic prototypes, stationed on various parts of the Northern Continent. Tazzuk was on the island, expecting Wrekan to create this army; Wrekan informed him that he managed to create an army of prototypes, but would need more time to "perfect" them. However, Tazzuk ordered him not to do this, to allow all of the prototypes to remain in their current condition, but Wrekan warned him that each soldier were "fragile" and needed better armor and more imprints on battle tactics installed inside them. Tazzuk threaten Wrekan to either keep them the way they were, or that he "would make sure they stay the way they are." Wrekan reluctantly agreed, and after Tazzuk left, he's since been wondering what Tazzuk has planned if he wanted to keep his own army weak. For a while, he's been pondering of an idea that Tazzuk might have his own army in the Brotherhood being ready to support his own. During the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War, Wrekan was stationed at his assigned region to protect the Northern Continent from the Order. While he was ultimately loosing the battle, Rahkshi Ozehk arrived and told Wrekan everything that's been transpiring with himself and Toa Kyzoron. Wrekan learned much from Ozehk's report, and has since started to devise a plan: he has since instructed Ozehk to hunt down these Toa that are on the Northern Continent. Wrekan recently joined the Elite Rahkshi, who were fighting against other Toa (Gennex, Syva, Pelinu, Garkno and Cevka) and two Order of Mata Nui Troopers. He fought off against Gennex, taunting his jealousy of how it was him who was responsible for acquiring his mutation power, and got the better of Gennex's stubbornness, and used his shadow power a couple times to paralyze him, allowing him to capture the Toa. After successfully capturing Toa Gennex, and with the other Elite Rahkshi returning (with the exception of Grengak and Predahk, as they were knocked out in battle, and Irorahk, who was killed by the Rookie), Wrekan told him that he had plans to ensure that Gennex will become a loyal soldier to the Makuta. Gennex doesn't believe this, as the only way this can work is if he relaxes, as Wrekan will need to use a certain shot that will force the Toa mind to permanently become a loyal subject to the Makuta, but the Makuta is way ahead of Gennex. Once Grengak and Predahk return, Wrekan started the first phase of his plan: to send the Elite Rahkshi to attack an Order of Mata Nui Camp, where the Toa they battled a while ago took refuge in. Wrekan told them to capture Toa Pelinu, and if possible, kill the rest, but as soon as they capture her, they must retreat and return to his fortress. Afterwards, he told Kuzzat the whereabouts of Vecca (due to Kuzzat's mission to assassinate the Vortixx). He is currently waiting for the Elite Rahkshi to return with Toa Pelinu, so he can use her as a hostage against Gennex. Abilities and Traits Like all Makuta, Wrekan can create, control and absorb shadow, produce Kraata's, shape-shift and access to 42 Rahkshi powers. Wrekan could be described as a "mad scientist", as he's obsessed with creating unorthodox beings that he could see as either potential additions to the Brotherhood, or valuable creatures that he'd like to observe more on. His creations sometimes involve other living beings (such as a Toa, Rahi, etc.), and mixes them with some of his other test substances. While many of these experiments have been deemed "failures", some have ended up being a "success" from his own twisted perspective (the most infamous example would be Gennex's mutation). Mask and Tools Wrekan wears the Kanohi Hevoza, Mask of Focus, that allows him to concentrate anything that he pin-points with his eyes, and can have a very clear view of any targets from a far-away distance, as well as being able to see the smaller particles of life-forms, that he constantly uses during his experiments. He also wields four sharp-swift shadow blades. Trivia *Wrekan is one of the main antagonist in "Reign of Terror", as he plays a major role in the series involving the series main protagonist, Gennex. *Wrekan is schedule to appear in the upcoming chapters of "Vecca's Vindication". * Wrekan is one of the very few Makuta that knows of Tazzuk's entire plan in Karda Nui, and is "thankful" to not be apart of it. Appearances *''Reign of Terror'' (First Appearance) *''The Birth of Death'' *''Vecca's Vindication'' *''Fear Mission '' Category:User:KylerNuva Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta